Goku Goes to the Rodeo
by Garowyn
Summary: First in the Goku series! Goku, Bulma, Krillin, Launch, Roshi, & Oolong spend a day at the local rodeo and midway but when you're with Goku, it's always a little difficult to spend a normal day with him. Don't judge it because it has rodeo!


**A/N: I do not own Dragonball. Enjoy! If it doesn't make you laugh or chuckle, I hope it makes you smile a little. : ) It's definitely a different situation for the Dragonball gang. PG for Roshi's...actions... Note: Real names of midway rides have not been used. It's not likely I'd remember them all anyway (but I did use real names for events). I don't own "Coca-Cola". This is my first fic in this category. Feel free to give advice but in a _mature_ manner, thank you. And yes, I watch the dub, as it's the only one I have access to. I don't mind it.**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Son Goku followed Bulma Briefs, Krillin, Launch, Master Roshi, and Oolong through the gate that led them into the amusement area of the local Rodeo. Roshi and Oolong were only along because they had begged and begged Bulma to permit them to join her and her friends. She reluctantly accepted after forcing them to swear not to do any funny or perverted stuff.

Goku had never been to a Rodeo before, and frankly, neither did the rest of them so most of them were very much excited, except for one person. "Ugh! It stinks..." Bulma covered her nose at the atrocious smell.

"Well duh, we're near the horses." Krillin pointed in the direction of the grandstands where a few horses stood by, waiting for their riders. "And it looks like one of them did a--"

"Come on!" Bulma ordered and walked over to a refreshment stand. "I'm going to get something to drink. Anyone else want something?"

Four of them gave their orders while Goku stared at the horses. "Hey Goku! You want something to eat or drink?" Krillin called out.

"Eat?" Goku grinned and faced his friend. "Sure!" He walked up to Bulma's side just as she finished ordering for herself and the others.

"What do you want, Goku?" Bulma asked, impatient.

"Um...uh...give me a little of everything!" He answered with a big smile.

"What?! Goku, we're going to go on some rides after this and before the Rodeo. If you eat a little of everything, you're going to get sick!"

"But I'm still hungry!" Goku protested, not really understanding what she meant by "rides".

"Argh!" Bulma turned back to the counter furiously and placed Goku's large order. "It's going to be awhile, Goku, so sit here and wait. I'm going to get tickets. The rest of you, stay here as well." The teen with the blue hair ordered and turned away sharply, with her drink, from the picnic table.

"Gee, what a grouch." Oolong remarked, frowning.

"You ordered a hot dog?" Krillin asked, a little bewildered.

"Yeah, so what?" Oolong shrugged his shoulders and bit into the hot dog.

"That's like...never mind." Krillin shook his head, took a sip of his drink, and went to sit down by Goku.

Meanwhile, Roshi was ogling at a couple of young girls by the gate in which they had entered through. "Later guys, I'm gonna go see if they want some cotton candy..." Roshi took off like a crazed animal.

"This candy apple is mighty tasty!" Launch said after taking a bite of the junky yet nutritious apple.

In about five minutes, Bulma had returned with a package of 100 tickets, and Goku's meal had arrived. The tailed boy immediately dug into the spread of food and within minutes, was finished. "Boy that was good!" Goku leaned back slightly, patting his stomach. "I'm almost stuffed!"

"Your eating habits never cease to amaze me." Oolong got up from his seat. "So what's the deal? Are we going on the rides now?"

"Yeah!" Krillin jumped up from his own seat. "There's so many I want to go on!"

"Yes we can go on now." Bulma smiled and put the tickets in her purse. "Which one do you want to go on first? I say the Spinning Top."

"I don't care what we go on first, as long we ride them all!" Krillin responded with a grin.

"That sounds like fun!" Launch agreed. "But I think I'm going to walk around a bit before going on any rides."

"Okay—how about we meet you later?" Bulma had to keep track of everyone so that no one would get left behind when they left after the fireworks.

And so, the monkey boy, the rich girl, the monk trainee, and the shapeshifter headed for the Spinning Top where already a line was forming. "Hmm, maybe this will give your stomach time to settle." Bulma informed Goku as they waited.

"Why does my stomach have to settle?" Goku asked. "And is this the Spinning Top?"

"Yes. Your stomach has to settle because if it doesn't, you might get sick after the ride, maybe even throw up, which you had better not!" Bulma gave him a warning look.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to wait for Master Roshi?" Goku questioned the trio before him.

"No and I could care less about what happens to that dirty old man." Bulma answered with a look of disgust. "He had better not try anything, to me or anyone else! You too, Oolong!"

"Hey!" Oolong looked hurt. "Would I do anything like that?"

"Yes!" Bulma shouted.

"Sheesh, I get your point..." Oolong rubbed his ears and set his arms at his side.

Finally, the four friends reached the front of the line. "Tickets please." The man took 3 from each person and allowed them to proceed forward. Within moments, the four were strapped in and listened to the instructions that rang out from seemingly nowhere.

"Hey, is the ride talking?" Goku looked upwards, downwards, and to both sides. "Everyone else is quiet."

"Here we go!" Bulma squealed and held on tight to the handles at the side.

The Spinning Top began to move in a fast and dizzying circle. Lights flashed everywhere and music played in the background as the ride spun around at blinding speed.

"Woo Hoo!" Krillin burst out laughing. "This is awesome!"

"EEK!" Bulma clutched at the handles. As much as she liked the ride, she still got a little nervous when she rode it.

"WhoaWhoaWhoaWhoa!!!!" Goku felt himself being pushed back against the ride wall. "Wwhhaaaattt's...hhaaapppeening?!" He shouted, clinging to the bars like Bulma was.

"Yee Ha!" Oolong was having the time of his life.

The ride continued on for about two more minutes and then it slowly winded down to a stop. The passengers were let off, some dizzy, some laughing, some sick.

"That was great! We should go on it again before we leave!" Krillin smiled at his friends but then frowned. "Goku?"

"Hey kid, what's the matter?" Oolong looked at Goku.

"I don't feel so good..." Goku groaned as he knelt over a bit. "I didn't like that one."

"I told you so." Bulma frowned in disapproval. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

"I--" Goku stopped short. For a second it looked like he was about to hurl but then straightened up with a weak smile. "I'm okay now. Are we going on another ride?"

"Yes, a few more and then we have to head for our seats in the grandstands." Bulma replied and glanced around. "What should we go on next?"

"Let's go on that one!" Oolong pointed to a large wheel that spun around and then slowly ascended upwards, all the while spinning a circle. The small cars only had metal bars to hold the passenger in.

"Agreed." Bulma pulled out the tickets and handed them three each again. "It takes two to a car."

"I'll go on with you...if you're scared...heh, heh..." Oolong smiled cheekily at the teen with the blue hair.

Aware of his twisted intentions, Bulma snapped, "I don't think so, you pervert! I'm going on with Goku. He's the only one I trust."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Krillin muttered as they got in line.

The four were soon seated within the small cars, Bulma and Goku in a yellow one, Krillin and Oolong in a red one. Goku sat in front of Bulma. "So, are we supposed to hang on to these?" Goku asked, already used to wearing some type of strap.

"Yes." Bulma leaned against the hard surface of the car. "Have you ever been on a midway ride before, kid?"

"Nope." Goku grinned. "They all look fun!"

"Well then, we're going to have to go in a haunted house next."

The ride began.

"This doesn't seem so bad." Goku commented as they moved in a slow circle.

"Just wait till we go upside down!" Bulma clung to the metal bars.

"Upside down?" Goku echoed and his question was answered when he felt himself move upward. "Whoa!"

The ride continued in a circular motion, one end rising to the sky.

"Goku, hang on to the bars!!" Bulma shrieked when Goku slammed into her and then onto the top inside of the car.

"Gah!" Goku reached for the bars as soon as they were upright, not a moment too soon. They were upside down again and Goku had a firm grip on the handles and he began to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! This is fun!" That oh-so-cute laugh continued to be heard from him amidst Bulma's screams now and then.

Soon, it was over and they had to get off. "Well Goku, did you like it?" Krillin asked when they met up.

"Yeah!" Goku grinned as he did the familiar Son scratch.

"We are going to go on the haunted house next!" Bulma turned in the direction of what was supposed to be the creepiest and spookiest. "Oh it's one that you have to walk through..."

"Is it really haunted?" Goku asked as he followed Bulma through the thick crowd.

"No." Krillin answered for his friend with the blue hair. "It's just pretend. It's not all that scary anyway." He added with a bored look.

The four gave the man their tickets and stepped through the door. "Uh...Goku? Why don't you go first since it's your first time? Heh, heh..." Bulma hastily pushed him to the front of the group.

"Whatsa matter? Scared?" Oolong teased, crossing his arms.

"No!" Bulma retorted, glaring at him. "We've all been in haunted houses before at fairs and stuff—I'm just giving Goku a chance!" She defended herself.

"Uh huh." Oolong proceeded forward. "C'mon kid, we're holding up the line!"

The group carefully walked into the dark tunnel. Eerie music played throughout the haunted house and a witch's cackle and a banshee's laugh was heard as well. "What's that?" Goku demanded, switching to a defense position. He looked around quickly but could only see blackness with a few eerie-lit bulbs. "Is somebody in trouble?"

"No, Goku, it's NOT REAL!" Bulma snapped and then shrieked when a fake bat flew out in front of her.

"I'll get it!" Real or not, Goku had to be sure plus he didn't want any of his friends to get hurt. Alas, he ran straight into his friends, knocking them down on the floor. "Whoops!!"

"AHH!" Bulma screamed, falling on top of Oolong.

"What the?!" Oolong was knocked into Krillin.

"Hey, get off!!" Krillin yelled.

"I'm trying!! Krillin, get your hands off me!"

"The bat disappeared!"

"I didn't touch you! I'm at the bottom! GET OFF!"

"Well who did then?"

"Hee, hee..."

"OOLONG!" SLAP! "YOU JERK! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"OUCH!"

"HURRY UP!"

"Are you guys all right?"

"WHAT do YOU think, GOKU?!"

"Hey Goku, can you give us a hand?"

"You scream too loud, Bulma!"

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM, YOU SICKO!"

Within minutes, everyone was upright and on their feet. Already other people who had been behind them were yelling and some threatening to tell the person in charge.

"Shut up!" Bulma fired at them and faced forward. "Come on you three, we have to get out of here before we get in trouble!"

"Gotcha." Goku started forward, now with the certainty of knowing that anything he saw was fake and not real at all. Suddenly a skeleton lit up in front of him. He jumped back, startled, but then began to laugh. "Hahaha, I almost forgot!" He continued on, the others close behind. The usual things popped out from here and there until they reached the end. A teenager had been hired to dress in a gruesome costume and jump out from behind a wall to scare the kids, teens, and adults alike.

He was merely doing his job.

Unfortunately...

"YAHH!" The teen jumped out in front of them, his presence only a silhouette from the outside light.

Goku frowned and went up to the teen, leaning in a defense position once more. "Let us through or else!" He commanded.

"AHHH-Huh?" The teen was dumbfounded and stepped aside as the strange group passed by him. "What was that all about?"

The sunlight was very bright when they reached the outside. "Aw, my eyes!" Krillin rubbed at them and set his arms at his side. "Where to next?"

Bulma checked her watch. "Well, I guess we have time for two more and then the rodeo starts."

"Hey! Can we go on that one?" Goku pointed to a large roller coaster where a huge line had formed.

"Yes but first I want to go into the house of mirrors." Bulma replied and led the way once more.

"Why does she get to pick all the rides?" Krillin muttered under his breath and reluctantly followed the rich girl.

"The house of mirrors?!" Oolong rolled his eyes. "That's boring!"

"Well if it's SO boring to you then why don't you navigate it without bumping into a wall!" Bulma shot back, feeling quite irritated.

"Fine then, I will!" Oolong stepped ahead of all them and presented his tickets to the woman in charge. "Just watch." He reminded Bulma who went in right behind him. He took a couple steps forward and stretched out his arms. His fingers touched the transparent glass. "Close but no dice!" He declared and went to the left only to find out the hard way that that was a wall too...

Bulma laughed nastily. "I knew you couldn't do it."

"Then you try!"

Bulma sniffed and began to walk ahead. For awhile, she was able to manage through without hitting a wall but it is almost impossible to go through without hitting the glass. "Ouch!" She wailed as she rubbed her nose.

"Ha!" Oolong's voice was heard.

"Humph." Bulma frowned.

"Hahaha!" Goku laughed as Krillin bumped into the glass. "This is great!" He laughed again as he himself walked into the glass. A few minutes later, after finding their way through, the group headed up the stairs into the short hall of mirrors on top. There was a slide at the end that would take them back down. After being explained to about the concept of trick mirrors, Goku laughed, "Hey, Krillin! You're pretty tall!" He observed as his fellow martial arts trainee stepped in front of a trick mirror.

"Very funny." Krillin mumbled. "But how about you? You're all out of place!"

"I am?" Goku turned to face his mirror and grinned. His body was all twisted and he looked much taller than usual. He looked to his left seeing Oolong smile. The pig's face, in the mirror, was at the top, and he had a long neck. As for Bulma... "Hey Bulma, you look fat in the mirror!" Poor Goku...

"WHAT?!" The house of mirrors shook a bit.

"Ow, that hurts!" Goku rubbed the fresh bump on his head. "What was that for?"

"Because you said I was fat!" Bulma snapped, furious.

"But it's just a trick mirror." Goku responded, slightly angry.

"Kid, you've got a lot to learn about women." Oolong noted, shaking his head in sympathy.

Soon after, they made their way down the slide and were in line to the last ride before the rodeo started. "I can't wait!" Goku exclaimed, obviously having recovered from his injury.

"I love roller coasters!" Bulma squealed.

"Goku, you and I can sit in front!" Krillin suggested.

"And leave me with this perv? I think not!" Bulma glared at the boy who glared right back.

"Listen Bulma, you got to pick the rides. The least you can do is let us ride in front!" Krillin retorted.

"No way!" Bulma shot back.

"Hey gang!" Launch appeared at the side, smiling. "You're going on the roller coaster?"

"Yes—want to join us?" Bulma asked.

"Sure, why not?" Launch got in line in front of Goku. "Who I am riding with?"

"Me!" Bulma spoke up, smiling. "Oolong can ride alone."

"Sheesh! I feel so wanted..." Oolong muttered darkly.

"I'll ride with Oolong!" Another voice piped up and everyone turned around to see Master Roshi step alongside the shapeshifter.

"Master Roshi!" Goku exclaimed. "You're back!"

Bulma crossed her arms. "Wonderful."

"Didn't you miss me?" Roshi asked.

"No I didn't." Bulma replied stiffly.

The length between the gang and the front of the line decreased. The next thing they knew, they were getting strapped in for the roller coaster. Goku and Krillin in front, Oolong and Roshi next, and then Launch and Bulma, who didn't trust the two in front of them so that was one of the reasons why she grabbed the third seats.

The ride began...

"Here we go!" Krillin hung onto the handles of the ride restraints. "Ready, Goku?"

"I sure am!" Goku grinned broadly as the ride slowly went up to the top and quickly descended downwards at lightning speed. "Whoa! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Goku was having the time of his life! "This is almost as fast as the Nimbus!" He commented as they headed for a loop.

"We're going upside down!" Bulma shrieked and clung onto the handles tightly.

"YAHOO!" Krillin let go and let his arms hang outside the ride. "This is awesome!"

The ride was soon over. "Time for the rodeo!" Launch clapped her hands together. "I can't wait!"

"I can." Bulma sniffed. "It's going to smell so bad..."

"It can't be as exciting as martial arts." Krillin remarked.

"Now I'll find out what a rodeo is!" Goku exclaimed, happy as a clam. Typical of the Son Goku we all know and (most of us) love.

Bulma, Krillin, Goku, Roshi, Oolong, and Launch passed through security and the second gate that led to the grandstands. "Oh-oh! I just remembered something." Goku spoke up.

Krillin turned to him, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

The very familiar anime fall...

"Oh fine, it's time for lunch anyway...and I guess I am kind of hungry." Bulma admitted. The gang headed inside the grandstand and got into yet another long line. It seemed everyone else had the same idea as well, that is, to have lunch. "What do you guys want?"

"I'll have a milkshake and fries." Oolong said.

"A burger and a coke."

"Hotdog."

"I'll just have a corndog."

"Hmm, let's see...I'll have about...no, that won't hold me...I'll have twelve hotdogs, ten corndogs, nine burgers, three milkshakes, five cokes, two sundaes, two swirl cones, and fifteen orders of fries, thank you! I'll eat light this time—just in case we go on more rides!"

"Light?!" Bulma's eyes widened. "What ARE you?"

Goku was confused. "Uh...I'm Goku..."

"Never mind." Bulma ordered fries and a coke for herself and then placed everyone's order, and then, Goku's, to which was met with a bulging eyes and a few workers complaining of feeling faint... "The food is going to be awhile."

"No kidding." Oolong snorted.

"The rodeo doesn't start for 45 minutes. Why don't we sit over there?" Launch suggested, indicating an empty table among the crowded tables of customers gorging on their meals.

"Good idea." Bulma agreed and the gang went over to the table and sat down. After about ten minutes, everyone's but Goku's orders came to the table and they ate with zeal, realizing all the fun and the rides had cased them to forget about the growing hunger in their stomachs. Why, even Goku had forgotten, amidst all the fun!

Then after about fifteen more minutes, Goku's order came, luckily before they ran out of food. Crowds formed as one of the workers called a nearby supplier for more food. "Gee, they really should keep well-stocked on their food." Goku remarked, taking a short break from eating his last burger.

"Right." Bulma glanced at her watch. "Kid, do you think you could hurry up? The rodeo starts in ten minutes! And we still need to get to our seats."

"Where are we sitting anyway? In grandstands?" Krillin asked, sipping on his drink.

"No I got us seats close to the arena." Launch said. Bulma had given her the money to buy the tickets. "I thought maybe you'd enjoy it more if we were closer to the action."

"Closer?" Bulma sighed heavily. "I suppose it's better than nothing though I would have enjoyed it more if we were in the grandstands."

"Cool!" Goku gave a grin. "I can't wait to see all the horses and cows."

"And the ladies!" Roshi drooled. "I saw a bunch of them on their horses with flags."

"And sheep. I forgot, I entered you and Krillin the mutton bustin' event." Launch announced with a warm smile on her innocent face.

Silence...

"You did WHAT?!" Krillin was the first to break the stillness.

"What's mutton bustin'?" Goku asked, blinking several times. "Isn't mutton some kind of food?"

"It's a sheep riding event." Launch then explained what they had to do. "You must stay on the sheep for as long as you can. It's really quite fun to watch."

"Yeah but isn't sheep riding for littler kids?" Krillin questioned, looking doubtful.

"Heh, these two could pass for five year olds." Oolong remarked, snickering.

"Humph. Watch it." Krillin glared at the pig.

"It sounds like fun!" Goku smiled broadly. "When do we start?"

"I believe it's right before the intermission." Launch answered.

And so time passed and the rodeo began. After the grand introduction and national anthems, the events also began, starting with event such as the Saddle Bronc and later on, near the end, the Bull Riding.

"Hey look at that guy!" Oolong shouted. "He's being dragged through the dirt!"

"Ouch." Bulma winced when he hit the fence.

"I think it's time for you and Krillin to go get ready, Goku." Launch said.

"Yeah. It should be a cinch for you two." Roshi added.

"I hope I win something!" Goku exclaimed, standing up. "Where do we go?"

"Here." Launch gave him and Krillin two passes. "This'll get you to where you need to be. Good luck!"

"Break a leg, KIDDOS." Oolong teased.

"That makes me feel all the much better." Came Krillin's sarcastic remark.

"Cheer up, Krillin." Goku assured his friend. "It'll be fun! We might even win something. Think of it as a fight." Son Goku loved fighting and danger, as did any Saiyan, although at this time, the boy with the tail did not know of his origin.

The twelve-year-old and thirteen-year-old were soon behind the chutes, one eager, one unwilling. "Alright, young fella, you're up first." An older man gestured for Krillin to hop on the sheep who clearly did not enjoy being cooped up in a chute.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Krillin mumbled as he settled himself on the sheep. "This is ridiculous."

In the stands...

"Oh look! Krillin's getting on!" Launch pointed him out.

"This oughta be good." Oolong leaned forward with anticipation.

"I should've brought my camera. Better yet, my camcorder!" Bulma mentally cursed herself.

"Don't worry; I've got a camera." Roshi told her.

"Good—waitaminute, why do YOU have a camera with you?" Bulma glared at him suspiciously.

"Eh, nothing, just wanted to take pictures of the beautiful scenery!!" Roshi replied quickly.

"Yeah right." Bulma grabbed the camera from him and prepared to take some shots.

"Open the chute!" The old man called and before Krillin even gave a thought to what was happening, the sheep bounded out of the chute and ran to the middle of the field. It took awhile before it registered in his mind, that he, Krillin, a young student and trainee, under the great, yet eccentric, Master Roshi, had reduced himself to riding a little fuzz ball in front of many, many people...

"Ack!" Krillin felt himself being drawn to the side as the sheep took a sharp right turn and he fell off, clothes and all, into the dirt, face first. As it turned out, he had quite a mouth full, maybe not of words, but rather of natural earth. "Pttooie!" Krillin spit the dirt out, feeling his face go red. "Why me?"

"I hope he's okay!" Launch said worriedly.

"Of course he is! It's not like he fell from a two-story building." Oolong reassured her.

Back at the chutes...

"I'm next!" Goku said and carefully placed his small but strong body onto the sheep. "Wow, he's fluffy like the Flying Nimbus."

"Huh?" The old man's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Er, whatever floats your boat kid. Open her up!"

"But I don't have a boat—yee!" The chute opened and the sheep took off with Goku barely holding on. "Whoa!" The sheep darted about the arena, running as fast as it's little legs could carry it. Goku was leaning towards the side, as did most riders, but he was able to hold on longer than Krillin, and a lot longer than needed...

"What's he doing?" Bulma said out loud as she snapped a picture. "He's been on for a long time!" Indeed he had, as two minutes had passed. The stands full of people were cheering and the announcer was rambling on and on about how well the kid with the tail endured on the small animal.

Meanwhile, Goku kept a tight grip on the rope. "What do I do now? Launch said I was supposed to stay on here as long as I can...and I am—AAAHH!" Goku narrowly avoided the side of the fence as he passed the area where his friends were sitting.

Krillin was behind the chutes, waiting for Goku. "I should've expected this."

Dust rose up from the ground, the particles making their way into Launch's nose...

"Oh dear..." Launch's face scrunched up as if ready to sneeze...

"Oh no!" Roshi exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "Clear the area! Launch is going to sneeze!"

"It's just a sneeze." Oolong said, having not experienced the wrath of Launch's somewhat evil side.

"Not here!" Bulma wailed as she ran down the steps.

"Ahh...ahh...AHHCHOO!" Launch sneezed and almost immediately, changed into a gun-bearing blonde. "What the—where am I?!" The blonde whipped out a machine gun from out of nowhere and held up, the screams of people echoing in her ears. She jumped down from the side stands and took a look around. "What IS this place? No matter..."

Meanwhile, Goku jumped off the sheep when he saw Launch transform. "Uh oh! Not again!" Thinking quickly, he grabbed a fistful of dirt and ran at full speed to reach the blonde before she could cause anymore trouble. He threw it in front of her and the dust once again reached her nose. "Hey kid, what are you—ahh...ahh...AHHCHOO!" The gun-bearing blonde transformed back into sweet and innocent Launch. "Oh dear! What happened?"

"It's okay now." Goku assured her with a grin. "Where are the others?"

"O...over here..." Bulma responded from behind the side stands. She, Roshi, and Oolong had been hiding from Launch's "other side". "Is she back to normal now?"

"Yep!" Goku replied cheerfully. "Now what?"

The rest of the rodeo passed by smoothly and quickly. The gang decided to stop in the midway one more time before heading back home. "Can I play a game?" Goku asked, after watching a couple of people toss a ball at plates, some victorious, some failing to win.

"Sure, why not?" Bulma paid the man who handed Goku a couple of baseballs. "You know what to do, kid?"

"Yes!" Goku's expression became determined and he took a starting position. "Here goes..." He threw the ball straight at one of the plates and then...there was good news and bad news. The good news was, he had managed to hit the plate, which collapsed into pieces on the ground. The bad news however, was that the ball kept going, and going, and going...

"Oops?" Goku said with a sheepish grin.

"..." The man's jaw had dropped nearly all the way to the ground. People everywhere stopped to stare...

"Er—let's go!" Bulma quickly ushered him away after selecting a stuffed animal, one of the larger ones.

"Gee kid, did you have to do that?" Oolong questioned.

"Sorry but I couldn't help it!" Goku replied. Silence. "I really wanted to win a stuffed animal!"

Krillin sighed and then brightened. "Hey look!" He pointed skyward. "The fireworks are starting!"

The gang stared in awe as the bright and beautiful colors flashed in the air with a CRACK!

"They remind me of the kamehameha wave." Roshi commented.

"Hey..." Krillin grinned a grin that was often found in the faces of someone planning something very terrible...or stupid, or a prank. "Say, Master Roshi...why don't you shoot a kamehameha blast into the air an add to the fireworks?"

"Goodness no!" Roshi shook his head. "I can't do that."

"I'll try!" Goku piped up.

Bulma, Roshi, Oolong, and Launch, hey, even Krillin all went, "NO!"

"Ka..." Goku began, preparing his hands and gathering his ki. "Me..."

"Goku, stop!"

"It's too late!"

"Ha...Me...........HA!" Goku released a kamehameha blast into the night sky. It blended in just as brightly, if not more, with the brilliant display of fireworks. "Ha, ha, cool!"

"Goku..." Bulma sweatdropped as the crowds split and people ran in different directions.

And so the day ended and the Dragonball gang returned home that night with fun-filled memories of that day spent at the rodeo and the midway. Of course when Goku asked to go again...

"NO!"


End file.
